In general, a golf swing aims to hit a golf ball a desired distance in a desired direction by swing a golf club along a certain path. In order to correctly perform the golf swing, it is important to correctly perform a series of actions (back-swing, down-swing, impact and finish) for the golf swing.
Further, a golf swing requires various factors in success, such as the angle, trace, time and tempo of swing and the movement of a center of weight associated with swing. Golf swing practice aims to make a golfer adept in handing such factors to improve the golf swing of a golfer.
However, most of first prior art golf swing correcting systems employ a scheme in which a golf swing of a golfer is photographed at one location, and photographed images are analyzed at another location after stopping practice.
In this scheme, there is repeated a process in which a trainer points out the problems of a golf swing to a golfer using photographed images, and the golfer returns to a practice range and corrects his golf swing. This scheme is disadvantageous in that a golfer cannot find golf swing posture suitable for him by himself and must follow golf swing posture on which a trainer instructs the golfer.
Additionally, the first prior art golf swing correcting systems are disadvantageous in that a golfer cannot learn problems of his golf swing unless a professional trainer points out the problems, since a golfer cannot view his own swing while practicing his golf swing.
Accordingly, in order to overcome the problems of a first prior art golf swing correcting system, there is proposed a second prior art golf swing correcting system, which includes a camera for capturing a posture of a golfer, a sensor for detecting the movement of a center of weight of the golfer during a golf swing, a sensor for detecting the angle and speed of a golf club passing through an impact zone, and a monitor for displaying golf swing posture and various data, so a golf swing correcting system detects the angle and timing of a golf swing and the movement of a center of weight, thus allowing a golfer to correct his golf swing.
That is, a golfer detects the movement of a center of his weight, the angle and speed of his golf club and his golf swing posture, and corrects his golf swing posture using the monitor.
However, the second prior art golf swing correcting system is disadvantageous in that the golfer cannot correct his golf swing posture at a place other than his golf practice center, such as his home, office and other golf practice centers because the prior art golf swing correcting system can only be used by members at a certain golf practice center.